The Discus fly's again
by lonewolf 83
Summary: A young girl searches for answers to her past while on a school trip in Finland. In Ireland a bomb kills a man While in the Netherlands Nick Fury meets some old vigilanties. What is happening?


Kluitman, Marvel and the Belgian, Dutch and German televisions organisations hold the rights for characters I use.

Further I will be butchering The English, German and Dutch. languages

For the story I have been working on we present.

Betsy Braddock

Mutant Great Britain. MI6

Boukje Rachel Policarpe (Hiddes)

Curious teenager

Sean Cassidy

Interpol agent and former vigilante.

Dobbs.

Helicopter pilot former ally of the vigilante Der Clown.

Rex. Austrian Police dog.

Richard Moser Austrian police detective.

Dirk de Groot.

Former SAR diver.

Peter Segers.

Belgian air force instructor on f-16 former SAR pilot and squadron CO

Pete Wisdom

Mutant Great Britain. MI6

 **Chapter I. Curiosity kills**

 **Paris the past.**

" _Mum. I got an A today In class!" A girl yelled while using her key to open the door of her home in French._

 _The small girl frowned when she did not get a reply._

" _Mum, Dad." She yelled normally when not high her parents would welcome her._

 _Entering the living room she saw the dead bodies of her parents Lying on the ground and she screamed._

 **The present Finland.**

Standing on a hill overlooking the village a teenage girl frowned. Getting away from the rest of her school trip had been easy. Travelling to this town had not been. But the address in her father's pocket book was a clue. As of this morning her teacher would be looking for her and if she was right the bus driver would already be on his phone calling the authorities. Girls like her speaking a foreign language even not their native one was strange in areas like this.

Making her way down the road she stopped in front of a small house walking down the path leading to the front door from behind a curtain she saw an old man watch her from behind a curtain. Reaching the door she rang the bell when the old man opened the door she greeted him.

"Bonjour. I am Rachel Policarpe I have some questions I want to ask you." She said in accented English.

The man his face turned hard before he said. "Get lost. No stories to gain here girl. Those people aren't alive anymore and like them I will take those secrets with me to my grave."

Rachel blinked and asked." What do you mean? I am looking for information on my father Policarpe. In his pocketbook stood this address Monsieur."

The man looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

After looking up and down the street for a moment he ordered "Get inside."

" _Papa what did you do?"_ Rachel asked herself

 **A few towns away at the local police station.**

"Ma'am. We will find her? She is probably at a club or sleeping off a hangover somewhere." The young police officer at the desk said to the French teacher.

"You don't understand. She is important. The faux blonde teacher said.

"Every missing person is important ma'am. But the timeframe for her missing has not yet reached twenty four hours. Did you try to call her on her mobile phone?

Anna Maxine wanted to hit the officer behind the desk even when he did his job. "She is important." She said for a second time

"Ma'am go back to your hotel and wait for the girl and scold her. Or come back after the rest of the twenty four hours have past. Until then I can only keep an eye out for her."

The French teacher glared at the younger man

"Call your supervisor. I need someone competent." The officer raised his eyebrow before picking up his phone and calling the head of the station he was a sore loser after the last game so the winner could suffer miss Bucket or whatever was her name it's ire. Speaking to his boss he could hear the grown in his boss voice before he laid the receiver down.

When his private phone rang he picked it up without a second thought.

"Hello Janne it is Esa."

"Did you perhaps see a drunk French girl ?" Janne Asked his cousin.

"She was sober but she went the way to the lunatic's house." Was the reply.

"I see, I will send a car to pick her up. Her teacher is worried."

"Don't. She will stand at the stop on my way back. You know how that old man is." Replied his cousin before hanging up.

He missed the shocked look of the girl her teacher while talking to his cousin and her furious texting a message a few seconds later.

A woman who did not missed said action was the station it's captain. Who had come down to speak to the irate teacher. She understood the woman her worries but seeing her actions said different things.

Unlike many she knew that her uncle had been a member of a certain group.

And the teacher feigning not understanding Finnish started texting after the conversation between her officer and his cousin.

" _Well I am no idiot._ " She thought to herself planning to scold Janne just for her own fun while she pulled a detective in an free office with her.

"Eerrik how are you?" She purred mockingly.

"Essi You know I am taken." The man said while winking back.

"Go to my uncle. Find out who his guest is. That teacher was a bit too swift with contacting someone after she heard Janne speak and don't go alone." She ordered. Eerrik nodded knowing some truths about the man who most people regarded as crazy or insane at best.

"Yes Ma'am." Eerrik replied.

 **Jan Nurrni his house.**

Rachel blew at her tea while watching the old man going through her father old pocketbook, after a while he put it on the table.

"You girl took on too much and painted a target on your back" The man said,

"Why?" Asked Rachel.

When the man his phone went over he picked it up before answering the girl "Pat. Good to hear from you. Tjerk his kid might be here."

Rachel frowned. " _Tjerk his kid_?"

"She went investigating. looks like her grandfather too."

From the phone came an excited voice.

"Sir wat do you mean?" Rachel asked interrupting the conversation confusion clear in her voice.

Before the man could reply an explosion went of blowing both man and girl to the ground.

Rachel found herself face to face with the old man on the ground who was dying,

"let it fly again." the man said using his final words

Picking up the pocketbook after standing up Rachel ran outside escaping from the burning house.

Half an hour later said girl found herself sitting in an ambulance with a blanket around her shoulders. Beside her stood the detective that had been sent to pick her up.

"Miss Policarpe. I understand this might be difficult but can you tell me why you went to mister Nurmi his house?" The detective asked in quite accented English.

Rachel looked at the detective who was starting to grey at his temples. Kind eyes looked back at her.

"It starts with my father sir. A few months ago I received some of my parents possessions including a pocketbook with many things written in it. Including the address of mister Nurmi. I was looking for information on my father his family. He always was quite tight lipped about them when they came up. I think they were ashamed of him or he did not have a good relationship with them"

"Ashamed?"

"My parents were drug addicts. Grand'mère supported them but she died just before their own dead's. the police said that it was a drug related crime."

The detective nodded realising that the girl did know nothing about Jan Nurmi his past that was a good thing in his book. And it would make protecting the girl easier.

"Me and Mister Nurmi were drinking tea while he read through my father his pocketbook he had just finished when he received a call from an English speaking person he called Pat." Rachel said

"were you able to hear something." The detective asked.

The girl nodded her head. Mister Nurmi said that Tjerk his kid might be with him And that I looked like my grandfather."

Mentally Eerrik cursed the dead man. One day many years ago where teens. He and his former partner turned boss had found a box in the attic of her uncle and with the curiosity of children had opened it and had found a couple of diaries of the man and the adventures he had. When the man had found them he had been beyond angry. He had quite a good idea who this Pat was. After all not many of that crew were still alive."

But which one of the two was the target." He thought furiously.

 **Ireland. Cork**

Local firemen and law enforcement watched the burning building an old boarding house to be precise. The fire had been too far through so the local firemen had decided to let it burn down under their control.

Nearby a local journalist was talking to a camera.

" _The police hasn't confirmed anything. But local talk it might be a liquidation done by a terrorist group. The victim had ties to known terrorist groups._

Watching the fire from beside the rented car Sean Cassidy cursed the journalist. She was of course right Andrew Rourke had ties to splinter groups hoping for unification. He had been according to sources in very good standing with them. So why was he killed? He asked himself. It made no sense.

 **The next day Cork.**

Sean Cassidy had been surprised to be called by the detective who was leading the investigation on the Rourke case as it was called.

"Got something for you Cassidy. One of the boarders was talking to an old friend from him in Finland when the explosion went off. At the same time said Finnish man was blown up too. Died in the explosion. A girl who was visiting has survived the blast."

Sean thanked the detective before hanging up he was already scrolling for the office it's international contact it's number.

 **Finland Rachel P.O.V.**

Her teachers had been furious with her and for the remaining days she had been grounded having lost all privileges the other students had while being confined to her room. She would have been sent back home directly if the next flight had not been the flight home for the rest of the group

Still having access to her computer and the internet she did something she should have done before. Entering the name of the man who had died beside her and the name he mentioned while talking to the other man.

The results made her eyes grow.

Jan Nurmi was mentioned on a lot of sites. Said sites were filled with conspiracy theories. One even mentioned an incident with the American seventh fleet. Some other ones claimed that he and his friends were behind a city wide power shutdown in Rio de Janeiro .

All the sites had one thing in common they called the group the men from the discus. Intrigued the girl kept reading well into the night.

The last words of mister Nurmi made some sense to her now.

 **A few hotel rooms further.**

Anna Maxine looked furious at the screen of her laptop.

"I told you they want her kept alive! Your idiots almost killed her."

"Don't take that tone with me Anna. Nurni had outlived his usefulness." Replied a man's voice in a cold and dangerous tone.

"Of course. But what now? Nurni was the only link to her father's family who knew something beside his boss." Questioned the woman

"It is being arranged." Was the reply before the screen of the laptop went black.

 **A few days later.**

Standing in line waiting for their drinks Rachel and most of her fellow students cursed the plane they had been on. Travelling from Helsinki to Nice should not need a stop at Dortmund but on the plain had been a woman who had become unwell. For the moment all passengers had been asked to leave the plane,

Most of the students had found their way to the local coffee shop.

Rachel took the drink she ordered and seated herself away from all the other customers which was not an easy feat. Sipping her latte she saw a red haired man make his way to the coffee shop.

Making his way through the crowd he stopped for miss Maxine which face blanched when he showed her a badge after seeing the badge she looked like she had bitten in a lemon

"Miss Policarpe. Come over here please." She heard her teacher call after a moment.

Obediently Rachel walked over to her teacher. " _Better not to annoy her further."_ She _thought to herself._

"Miss Policarpe this is agent Cassidy. He wants to ask you some questions." Her teacher said while glaring at said person.

The red haired man smiled at the girl.

"Pleased to meet you lass."

"Nice to meet you to monsieur." The girl replied politely.

The agent held out the chairs for the girl and her teacher before seating himself.

The girl had real blond hair unlike her teacher.

The girl her eyes were also blue like ice.

"Miss Policarpe what did this Pat say to mister Nurmi."

The girl shook her head." He spoke in a heavy accent. One unknown to me. I could not understand it" She replied.

Sean spotted the lie of the girl before she had finished speaking.

"Miss Policarpe be honest." Demanded her teacher.

The girl blushed and replied. "Might be Irish or Scottish. He sounded a bit like you monsieur."

Sean nodded asked "are you sure." Before she could reply her flight was announced to leave in twenty minutes.

"miss Policarpe go to the gate." Her teacher ordered.

"But. He asked about mister Nurmi. He might know something. A few minutes don't matter ma'am." The girl pleaded,

"Now Miss Policarpe." The teacher said while glaring at the girl.

Sean Cassidy saw the girl leave before he could stop her.

"Agent Cassidy the girl is unstable. Her parents were junkies." "Said the teacher. "Please keep her as much as possible out your investigation."

" _Does my first name sounds as idiot_." Cassidy thought to himself

 **Rachel P.O.V**

Rachel ran while cursing her teacher. Ma'am Maxine seemed to interfere everywhere. The teen did not understand why. At first when she had to talk to the Finnish police then when talking to agent Cassidy.

And now she ran from some men who had tried to manhandle her.

" _Wo are they_.' She asked herself

 **Dobbs. P.O.V. ( By the assistance of an internet translator.)**

Thinking was never good. But it relieved him. Loosing himself in memories. After the dead of Claudia and Max. The man known as Dobbs was astray.

Nowadays he longed for the days with Claudia and Max, Landing at Dortmund airport he wanted to curse his passenger. Who left the helicopter even before him. Having to report to the flight office Dobbs took off at an easy pace

"Stein bleiben." Just before he heard the words he felt somebody collide with him. helping the person standing up he heard other people ran towards him a group of men in suits.

A young girl looked up to him. For a second Dobbs was reminded of Claudia

"Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait (Please help me)." said the girl fear clearly in her voice

"Das Mädchen geht's mit uns" (The girl goes with us) the leader of the group yelled while running towards Dobbs and the girl

`Warum?" (Why). Asked Dobbs while pushing the girl behind him.

"Sie hat jemanden umgebracht." ( She killed someone) said the leader of the group a big beefy man.

Ich glaube dir nicht. Haben Sie einen Haftbefehl?( I don't believe you. Do you have a warrant.)

Wir brauchen keinen Haftbefehl. Geh weg, wenn du schlau bist

( We don't need one. Leave while you can.)

Dobbs looked over his shoulder and smirked at the girl before asking.

'Pensez-vous qu'ils sont la police? ' ( Do you think they are police?)

"Non" Replied the girl

Dobbs saw guns being pointed at the girl and him.

"Renn. (run)" He yelled to the girl before he threw himself at the three men.

Their surprise made it possible for Dobbs to take two of the three down in seconds. The other made short work of him when his back was turned to them. A pistol its but found the way to his head after that Dobbs world went black.

The girl had been caught up by an asset and was easily brought away by the group. The interfering pilot had been left to take the blame.

This was the second fault the group orchestrating the dead of Jan Nurmi and Pat made.

 **Police station a few hours later.**

"She ran in to me. I told you that five times already." Dobbs said.

"Please don't lie herr Dobbs. Her teacher said you were making advances to her" the female detective said disgust clearly on her face and in her voice She was shocked by the look the arrested man gave her.

"She ran into me and begged for help." The same disgust that the detective had shown was thrown back in her face. "Her teacher was not around. I would have liked some extra hands to help me and the girl."

Behind the glass in the observation room Sean Cassidy kept quiet. In his mind the man had wanted and did help the girl. But the detective believed the teacher.

To him the man seemed honest.

A knock on the door of the interrogation room alerted him to something happening.

"Detective Derrick. The suspect his lawyer is here."

The detective looked annoyed at the words of the uniformed officer.

Fifteen minutes later Dobbs was released with a stern warning to behave.

At the same moment Sean Cassidy was listening to a heated phone call of Detective Derrick who was while making her call busy glaring at Dobbs.

"The docks. Tonight." Where the final words from the phone before the connection was broken.

At his home Dobbs stared at a picture for a while that hung at the wall before exhaling a deep breath. It showed him, Max and Claudia.

Standing up he walked to room he had locked after his friends had died.

If he was to go and get himself killed he rather be equipped for it.

"Uncle Dobbs" yelled a young female voice.

Dobbs cursed the teenage girl her timing. Especially after she found him in front of an open door he had forbid her to ever go near.

After looking inside the door she looked at him brown eyes full with questions.

"Uncle Dobbs. Do you want to tell me something?"

 **The Harbour that night.**

Sean Cassidy had followed detective Derrick to the docks. It felt like old times. Tailing foreign agents in Berlin. Standing on a warehouse he watched the woman walk into another warehouse being followed by a person that surprised him. Miss Maxine seemed to have missed the plane she wanted her student to be on.

Making his way to the other building he was not noticed by the guards.

Looking through a window he saw the missing girl and two persons he had not seen in a while with collars around their necks.

"If they have collars they have dampers." He muttered to himself

"Indeed." He heard a voice say. Before he could react a dart hit him.

 **The warehouse.**

Sean Cassidy awoke with a headache a voice beside him greeted him cheerfully

"Well hello Cassidy. Long-time no see."

"Shut up Wisdom." Said a familiar woman's voice making Wisdom chuckle.

"Braddock, Wisdom." Replied Sean while fighting the sedative he had been given.

"This day seems to get better and better. Three agents and one of them I dreamed of killing for years." Said a very familiar voice to Sean his ears.

Sean his head was pulled back to face the owner of said voice.

"Hello daddy."

 **Chapter II Reappearing and dangerous**

Someone was watching the happenings in the building from a different window.

"Are you recording this." The person asked.

" _Of course by tomorrow it will be on the front page of various newspapers."_ Replied a cheerful voice from his earpiece.

" _Thanks for plugging me in on their network. They are quite chatty. Their leader just came of the phone with some French speaking guy He sounded annoyed."_ the voice added.

" _All three of them seem to be mutants the last one looks a lot like one that was mentioned in the happening around the Cuba crisis."_

The person nodded to himself before making his way inside.

A bored guard was the person his first victim with a vicious twist of his neck the man was killed.

The man heard retching from his earpiece. A moment later the formerly cheery voice sounded shaky,

" _Is killing not against the hero code?"_

"I am no hero."

 **Banshee, Braddock and Wisdom. P.O.V.**

Looking up Sean Cassidy the face of a person he thought had died.

He whispered. "Theresa." A second later the not so dead woman smashed her fist in his face.

"And that is why I don't go to family reunions. Or rather any sort of reunions. It always turns bloody.`

Theresa Rourke laughed at the words of agent Wisdom.

"But they are so much fun, aren't they dad?" The woman reinforced her question with a vicious kick to her father's face,

"Miss Rourke please keep calm for the moment. We might need him." said Madame Maxine. The reply came in the form of a glare that could freeze the sun and another kick towards agent Cassidy face .

"This will make things more difficult an missing Interpol agent will raise quite some flags." Said Detective Derrick.

"most will be easily bought off." Said a new voice. The prisoners heard someone walking down some stairs. A moment later a black haired man.

Sean Cassidy gasped. "You should be dead."

No but my father is." Replied the man with a small smile.

"Miss Rourke dispose of those hindrances and take the girl. Our associates are quite greedy for the information she can be ransomed for.

Theresa pulled a gun out and pointed it at her father.

"Bye dad. Say hi to mum." Before she could fire the gun the lights went off.

Deinen eigenen Vater umbringen. Wie unhöflich (Killing your own father. How rude). said an unknown voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Yelled Theresa Rourke turning towards the new voice.

"Ein Geist. Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht." ( A ghost the ghost of last Christmas) said the unknown voice

"Bitte nicht ihm. Mein Gott. Nicht ihm ( Please not him. Please God don't let it be him)." said one of the hired goons in fear.

"What do you mean." Asked Theresa Rourke while beside her detective Derrick had pulled her own gun.

"Well I think he found his faith girl." remarked Wisdom said remark earned him a slap from Shaw.

"ich bin wieder da ( I am back)." Two of the goons dropped their weapons and ran.

A spotlight went on showing a man sitting on a walkway resting a large pistol on his shoulder wearing an mask looking like a clown's face.

"My name Theresa is der Clown." He said.

Beside Theresa Derrick and Shaw raised their own weapons at the sitting man most of the remaining goons followed that action.

"What I heard about is that you are a batman wannabee." Replied the Irish woman with a smirk. "Great theatrics though. Learned them from Hollywood movies?"

Der Clown chuckled at her words

"My thanks Theresa for those kind words. But unlike Batman I work well with others." Replied der Clown while pulling a remote from his pocket

"ein für alle und alle für ein " he said before pushing a button on it. A moment later explosions went off through the building. Before any of the criminals could react the man disappeared out of the light by jumping from the walkway. While bullets flew over him.

Behind the criminals clicks where heard. Turning around Shaw, Theresa and Derrick saw collars fall from the necks of their prisoners, Pete Wisdom gave them a smug smile before saying with a smirk on his face.

"Well Terry it seems it seems to be parents day for you. Time for you to explain your naughty behaviour. " he manifested some of his hot knives while standing up.

Beside him agent Braddock manifested an psychic blade and for once smirked on her partner his irritating comments.

"one for all and all for one." said Sean Cassidy mimicking the last words of the man who called himself the Clown while making himself rise into the air and releasing a very loud scream from his blood stained face.

The fight was fast and furious.

From the shadows came gunfire which hit Shaw and his goons. The man shrugged it off. while his goons beside him fell to the ground dead before the even hit the floor.

The three former captive used the distraction of the gun fire to deal with the rest of the remaining goons. It was fast and bloody, wetwork agents aren't known for being clean in their line of work as Wisdom showed. The fight between father and daughter was stopped by a bullet that hit Theresa in her back. The moment of the hesitation of the father of said woman worked for Shaw who scooped up Theresa in his arms and ran. Beside him one of the remaining goons grabbed Rachel and carried the tied up girl after his boss.

Making their way outside they saw one of their cars explode in front of them.

`Leaving so soon.` Shaw and his goon turned around to the masked vigilante who pointed his gun at the group..

`Yes I can´t stand blood outside of a body. Especially if it is my own.` replied Shaw. Before lunging at the man. said man stepped back making Shaw and his passenger fall to ground

`Well I am sorry to disappoint you.` Replied the Clown. Aiming his weapon.

`Pulling the trigger the weapon made a loud click.`

`Performance issues?` asked Theresa before letting out a sonic scream that blew der Clown away in to the night.

"Come on Shinobi get up and going." Demanded Theresa.

"Of course my beautiful Siryn." He replied before picking the woman up.

A few hours later agents Wisdom, Braddock and Cassidy watched detective Derrick , madame Maxine and some goons being led away,

You three can give a statement tomorrow morning. You three can also expect calls from your bosses and embassies" Said The officer in charge,

Sean nodded absently his thoughts were ruled by another person.

After reaching his friends hotel Sean was pulled out of his thought's

"He Cassidy I am going for a drink want to come?" asked Wisdom while lightning a smoke

Sean declined as did the man his partner.

"You can bunk with me for tonight. That is if you don't have a room yet" offered Braddock.

"Thanks." Replied Sean.

"More for me then. See you two lovebirds tomorrow then." Said Wisdom

 **Another location.**

A man was being patched up by a teenage girl.

the girl babbled about the evening. She was horrified and excited about the happenings that had happened at the same time.

Dobbs kept quiet while the girl taped his ribs.

Looking at the mask in his hand he sighted.

Max had died wearing it. Claudia had died because of it. Would he be the third? The face on the mask just smiled at him.

 **The highway.**

Rachel sat in the back of a truck in front of her laid one of her kidnappers on a mattress. Beside the woman sat the leader of the group that had kidnapped her. He surprised Rachel by gently stroking the hair of the woman.

Looking up he saw Rachel watch his actions. With an smile on his face he said "Surprised my dear? Don't be even monsters like me can love."

Rachel shivered while cursing her curiosity.

 **Two days later.**

The news in Dortmund was dominated by two things.

The abduction of a girl and the return of a masked vigilante.

On the front of the local newspaper was a picture of the clown his mask.

All two British and one Irish agent had been grilled about both of them after being brought to the police bureau that morning. All three were being interrogated by their bosses and the local chief of police. In the end, after two days. All three were ordered home. The three decided to rent a car thinking that making their way to Calais by road would calm the storm, the press was looking for them after all and seemed to have chosen the airport as their point of leave.

After a short fight between the men Betsy grabbed the keys of the car.

Unknown to them they were already being followed

 **Driving on the highway.**

"Are you sure we have to follow them." Asked Tom

"Yes." replied Semir. "They were asked to leave the country for self-defence. In that kidnapping crime two days ago. They are two British and an Irish agents.

"They were from that video." We should be chasing after that girl or the Clown. Not following them." Replied his partner.

"We have been ordered to follow them to the border Tom. Don't complain"

And so the two men of the highway patrol followed a car making its way to the French border.

 **Dortmund the day before late afternoon**

A men wearing a hoody stepped in the office of Dobbs helicopter service.

The girl behind the counter was busy typing something on her laptop.

"Good Afternoon . I am looking for mister Dobbs." The man wearing sunglasses said.

"He is sick sir, all the flights are being redirected to other companies." The girl behind the desk replied not bothering to look up.

"I see. Could you tell him Max Zander is here?" the man asked.

"Sure. Please leave a number on which he can call you." Was the girl her reply.

The click of the hammer of a pistol was heard beside the man calling himself Max Zander who raised his hands in defence.

"Max ist tot. Wer bist du?" ( Max is dead. Who are you?) asked Dobbs pointing a gun at the man's head.

Before raising his hands the removed his hoodie and sunglasses.

"Call me Nick. I am looking for a pilot with guts."

 **The day before. Gaasterland The Netherlands.**

Sipping his coffee Nick looked at the man in front him. Both of his hosts were not friends of him but an ally of him had asked the two to shelter him for a while. Looking at the man who sat reading a newspaper in peace beside him.

He had investigated both of his hosts,

One of them was a mystery to him a former French pro soccer player who had become a doctor.

He did not understand why a former pro player who had become a doctor had come to this little town. Well there was of course his main reason who was chopping wood outside at the moment.

A moment later he heard a door open and saw his other host open the door.

The grey haired man who was nearing his eighties easily carried some firewood inside, Seeing Nick looking at him he frowned.

"Bouke. Wees een beetje vriendelijk tegen onze gast. (Bouke try to be nice to our guest)" Reprimanded Raymond his voice having a slight French accent looking at the other host while looking over the local newspaper. Bouke grunted and started to stack the wood nearby the fireplace.

"Please forgive him we both like our solitude." Said Raymond while Bouke walked to the couch and sat down after putting the television on, starting to watch the news.

Nick nodded starting to watch the news. His Dutch had lost a lot of rust the last few days. But if his hosts wanted privacy they started talking in the local language.

 **(Dutch News broadcast)**

" _In Dortmund Germany a young French student was kidnapped. Rachel Policarpe was on her way to the airplane who would fly her and her class back to Paris when she was kidnapped. The German Police asks everyone to look out for her and if she is seen to report it._

 _A moment later a picture of said girl was shown._

 **(End Dutch news broadcast.)**

The man on the couch looked like he had seen a ghost after he had seen the picture of the missing girl. A moment later he had moved from the couch to a nearby case pulling an photo album out.

Putting it on the table in front of the couch he started to flip pages.

Looking at a photo he cursed. His fellow host did not reprimand him but put his paper down and walked towards the couch and looked at the picture his man looked at.

A moment later both of them were speaking in the local language which Nick Fury could not understand.

The discussion seemed to be heated but after a moment Raymond said in English.

"Bouke wants to track the girl but we need a crew, a pilot and navigator are a must. We are a bit too old for heroics otherwise we would have gone ourselves."

"Qualifications?" asked Nick surprising himself.

This time Bouke spoke " Capable to fly most things and flying Mach speed. And not being afraid of diving under water."

Nicks eyebrows raised at the reply. He did not think Bouke spoke English. But the request pointed to one group.

"And bending or breaking the law." Added Raymond with a wry smile.

Picking up his phone Nick started to make a call.

"Hello Nick how is Fryslân treating you?" Said a woman's voice.

"Nice. Taking some glaring lessons from one of my hosts." Replied Nick. "They saw a girl on the news who they want to save." The person on the other side laughed aloud before replying.

"Saw it too and read the reports. We are screening some people at the moment. If you want to help go to Dortmund and find Dobbs helicopter service.

He is a pilot and former vigilante if he is willing to help he might surprise you."

"Ok. How do I make it clear I am in the know?

"Call yourself Max Zander and prepare to dodge bullets. I text you the other candidates. Prepare to make a stop in Meppen Germany." After that the line went dead,

"Well that's helpful." Said Nick Fury.

Both men had listened to the parts of the conversation they could hear.

"I will have Sjoukje make something to eat for when you are on the road." Bouke said. "And ask Anton to find some transportation." Before disappearing

Nick Fury nodded while cursing his allies those men their help would have been great while dealing with the HYDRA dreadnaughts.

He smirked at his own thoughts when he recalled some words of Stark

" _He is a spy his secrets have secrets."_

A half hour later he found himself sitting in the front of a cargo truck beside its driver travelling the highway.

 **Chapter Two Let sleeping dogs sleep.**

 **Club Honey Meppen Germany.**

Rebecca hated her job but it paid the bills. Being a bouncer was not making money as much as a dancer. But the idea of dancing here made her puke.

The costumers leering at her were also not a good thing.

`Doctor Rebecca Darkholme ?" turning around she saw a black man wearing sunglasses the man gave her a business card. "I hope to see you." Before he disappeared in to the night,

 **Dobbs Helicopter Transport. Dortmund Germany**

A phone ringed the girl behind the desk nervously picked it up while watching the owner pointing a gun at the man called Nick

"of course." She stuttered before hitting a button and laying down the receiver.

"Herr Dobbs. Someone wants to speak to you and Herr Zander"

"Hello Dobbs meet Nick Fury. He is assisting a couple of friends of us."

Dobbs replied with some curses which would curl milk. He did not like the caller and his backers at all.

 **Station Leeuwarden**

Stumbling out of the train three man laughed . Hearing a voice calling one of them they turned around.

"Hallo Ace. (Hello Ace)"

Turning around Peter Segers was met by the face of a man he had not seen in years.

"Dirk?"

"Wat heb je uitgespookt? ( What did you do?)

The other two of said trio burst out in laughter

 _ **Previous**_

 _Rebecca cursed her curiosity while sitting on a bench in the train. Her looks were normal enough but travelling with her daughter was a pain because people would stare at her. At the moment her daughter was colouring with some other girls The mother of one of the other girls smiled at her and mouthed "Don't worry."_

 _But she worried Claudia looked like her grandmother. Blue skin and red hair clearly shown._

 _Getting a coffee from the cart made her relax a bit._

 _The conductor a greying man of African descent just had passed said girls._

 _All of them had excitedly showed him their tickets. Telling the man they were big girls and did not need their mothers holding their hands._

 _The man had laughed at their antics_

 _Peter had laughed too at the girls their behaviour while hiding behind his newspaper._

 _Laughter filled the coupe. A couple of drunk backpackers had entered the coupe. One of them saw Claudia and made a bee line to her._

 _Grabbing the small blue skinned girl he threw her down the pathway_

" _Get lost kid. Freaks aren't allowed here"_

 _Said girl was caught by a greying man who placed her back on her feet, the small girl ran to her mother hiding in her arms_

" _That wasn't nice behaviour. Gentlemen." Said a greying man who stood up._

 _The drunken group laughed. at the old man._

" _Get lost old man. There are more of us." behind the group another greying man stood up and said._ _"_ _Qua patet orbis"_

 _The drunks laughed at the man his words._

" _Semper Fi." Replied the man in front of them recognising the other motto._

 _Readying his hands he smirked_

" _You boys aren't that smart, aren't you."_

" _Huh." Said the leader of said group of drunk idiots._

 _A moment later fist flew. The first taken out was the leader of said idiots_

 _Standing up Peter grinned while grabbing one of the drunks who was sneaking up on one of the two men._

" _well here comes an airstrike." he said before punching the man_

 _The two other men grinned at his words._

" _Might the air force join in?" Peter asked_

 _The laughter of the other two men was the answer he needed._

 **Present.**

Dirk smirked at Peter and said "Say good bye to your friends. Where still waiting for someone."

" have been fun Peter said before shaking their hands

Both former marines looked at each other and nodded. and shook both men their hands before leaving.

"Entschuldigung Sind Sie Herr de Groot." ( excuse me. Are you mister de Groot?)

Turning around both men were met with the sight of a woman holding the hand of the girl three of them had fought for.

"Jawohl." Replied Dirk.

"I am doctor Darkholme." The man smirked at her and said.

"Follow me then." While leading them outside towards a car.

Letting all three of them in the car . Dirk gave his former commander a smirk.

Ready for some action?"

A while later the man stopped the car in front of a gate leading to an estate.

A moment later said gate opened.

Driving the car in front of the mansion. The people in the car were met by two older men

Stepping out of the car the people from the car were met by said men.

"Majoor Segers en doctor Darkholme als besteld. (Major Segers and Doctor Darkholme as ordered.)." Dirk said.

The two elderly man nodded before shaking the new arrivals their hands.

"Dirk waarom werd ik door het opperbevel gebeld?" (Dirk why did the general staff call me?" Peter asked.

"Volg mij alstublieft. Het is beter om het te zien dan erover te praten. ( Please follow me. It will be better explained by showing )." Said one of the elderly men who starting to lead them towards an old gym building before they reached it they took another path hidden in the forest stood a hangar .

Opening the door of said building the group met with something from their dreams. an airship looking like a flying saucer.

"Dames en heren ik presenteer u de Discus" (Ladies and gentlemen I present the Discus.)

"Mutti Sind der Männer Alien? (Mommy are those men Aliens?) asked Rachel her daughter. Around the girl the adults laughed.

"Nein Eva aber das Schiff ist ein legende." (No Eva but the ship is a legend.)

Peter Segers started to smile too before he yelled "Scramble"

Dirk smirked at those words before laying a hand on his friends shoulder

"Will je binnen kijken? In de tussentijd kunnen Bouke en Raymond alles uitleggen. (Do you want to look inside? Bouke and Raymond can explain why they need our help.)"

The sound of a helicopter made all look up. A few moments later said helicopter landed on the grass beside them. Two man one carrying a bag left it and walked towards them. Both were followed by a young girl.

"Just in time Fury who are your friends." Asked Bouke

Turning to Bouke Nick Fury said. "Brought you a second pilot and his assistant." The girl huffed at his words

"Much appreciated." The man replied. "What's in the bags?"

"Payload."

 **In the dark of the night**

In the dark of the evening four engines lighted up. looking around him Peter Segers saw his new crew smile.

"Well gents." The clearing of a voice made him snigger.

"And Rachel "

"As of now we are outlaws"

The Discus started to rise before it left in a burst of speed.

In the field beside the Hiddes estate an old farmer raised his hat when he saw the airship leave. "Goeie jacht. (good hunting)" the man said while spitting out some tobacco. "Meneer Hiddes zal wel weten wat hij doet (Mister Hiddes knows what he does) .

 **Cobra 11.**

Semir and Tom where enjoying a cup of coffee with the people they had been following.

Well two of them where drinking tea. Brits liked their tea after all.

Being stopped by the threesome had made Semir smirk. Betsy, Pete and Sean were officers after all. Or by their own admission agents. Sitting around a table and sipping their chosen brew pleased all of them.

Drinking their drinks in peace was pleasant after all.

The peace was broken by Pete who heard his phone ring.

`Wisdom speaking. Bloody hell you are supposed to be dead.` The man chuckled at his own words

`You are kidding me right?" the easy going man his face turned grim at the reply. A moment later he put down his phone. "It is Hellfire for us. They are back."

Sean and Betsy cursed after hearing the man his words

"What do you mean." Asked Semir while Tom looked like he wanted said question answered too.

"bunch of warmongers. Fury said he would send transportation."

"Fury is dead" Said Betsy her eyes lighting up.

"Well I don't think so. He sounded alive to me." Replied Pete. "believe it or not the club kidnapped that girl from Finland. It seems she is a heiress to a lot of secret technology."

Around the table faces turned grim.

Screams from outside alerted the group to something they had never dreamed of.

Outside of the stop a thing from their nightmares had landed,

Walking down the ramp of said thing was a certain one eyed man, Betsy gasped at the sight.

"He looks alive to me." Sean said while looking outside.

Walking outside the five of them were met by the man that had left the Discus.

"I promised you transportation." Said a smirking Nick Fury. A second later his face met Betsy her fist.

"Note to self. Call them back when they have calmed down." Said Tom the other men around him laughed loudly at Nick Fury his misfortune.

"Betsy." Said Nick Fury while massaging his jaw.

"Nick." Said a glaring Betsy Braddock.

 **Vienna. Austria.**

Young as she might be Rachel Policarpe recognised an escape when she saw it. Darting from the truck she was enjoying the screams of the driver and that scary man while running away.

Hiding herself beside some bushes she came face to face with a German Shepard.

Said dog smirked at her in a doggy way.

"Rex wer bist du.) ( Rex where are you?)" called a voice

Said Shepard replied with loud barking

The girl put a finger to her lips not wanting to alert her capturers

"Well there you are." The driver of the truck said standing behind the dog and girl. Said dog turned around and bared his teeth at the man.

"Kriminalpolizei, was machst du ? ( Police. What are you doing.) " said a man jogging over to them.

"Der Mädchen ist verrückt. Sie ist geflucht van das wagen. Sie geht nach ein neues Sanatorium (the girl is insane. She fled from the car. She is going to a new asylum ) the driver said looking at the man recognising him as a local cop.

The man looked at the girl and saw her cower in fear.

Kneeling beside the girl the owner of Rex laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ich begreife das du Angst hat . Aber sie haben zu fahren mit deine Fahrer. ( I understand you are scared. But you have to go with your driver."

The girl her reply shocked him

il n'est pas mon chauffeur. il m'a kidnappé ( He is not my driver. He kidnapped me.)

turning to the driver he saw a foot coming towards him when it hit his face he crumbled in oblivion

Before the driver could react a certain girl made her escape again and she was followed by Rex.

 **A few minutes later.**

"What do you mean the girl has escaped? Find her and deal with that copper." Snarled Theresa Cassidy in her phone. Beside her Shinobi placed her arm around her shoulder. Helping her from the truck

Ending the call Theresa snarled "That idiot. The girl got away from him"

"we will ditch the truck and find the girl. And your wonderful voice will stop her canine protector for us." Said Shinobi in a soothing voice..

"let's clean up then." Said Theresa while leaning on him.

A few minutes their former transportation was being eaten by flames.

 **Moser P.O.V.**

"Rex." Richard Moser mumbled while opening his eyes. Looking up he saw the man that claimed to be a driver pointing a gun at him.

Before the man could shoot he kicked the weapon away getting up he was lucky enough to dodge a blow of the man. "Ich gehe nicht ins Gefängnis zurück." ( I am not going back to jail) The man said while throwing a punch at Moser.

Richard Moser knew he was in trouble. his opponent was twice his size diving for the gun he was met with a kick of the man had knocked him out.

Looking up he saw the man pick up the weapon and point it at him.

Before he could think the pistol went off. Richard Moser wanted to yell but the bullet hit him.

Pulling out his phone the man made a call. "the cop is dead. I am going to track the girl."

What he did not see were a elderly couple who had seen his actions while on their morning walk. While the driver ran after the girl the man of the couple pulled out his cell phone and called the emergency number.

 **A while later.**

"Dass ist Moser (that is Moser)" Said Stockinger while tears started to fall down his face.. „ Who ist den Rex?( Where is Rex?)" The man said.


End file.
